


Our last

by Whoops_heck



Series: Ours [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!!
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Sequel, Trigger Warnings, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoops_heck/pseuds/Whoops_heck
Summary: A sequel to our firstBlood red blood, cleanse me of my sins





	Our last

**Author's Note:**

> Is this? A sequel from a year old fix? You’re dog on right it is

The last time you touched me was the brush of fingers on the side of my head as you put a flower behind my ear. It was a pansy or a posy or a roll Polly feeling in my gut I couldn’t name.

I didn’t know this would be the last but I considered it a sweet note to end on. 

I could have had far worse last touches

-

Our last time out to dinner was at a Thai restaurant down the road from our apartment. It was cheap and when we arrived I was almost one hundred percent sure you hadn’t come up with a plan at all for date night. 

You were never much of a planner and I was never much of an optimist.

When I walked in, our fingers laced and my mind high with the contact. 

You ordered enough to last us for weeks.

Honking of that night only brings to mind the rotting leftovers in the fridge.

A silent apartment I was waiting in for the lease to be done with.

Our last date night had been a five minutes walk from here, I’d never got there again.

-

The last time you spoke to me was to tell me I was beautiful.

I knew you were a sea witch, killing me in with your words to forgive your shortcomings, but it worked.

You had me trapped in a bottle and I believed it, thinking that if I’m beautiful enough, then this will last forever. The anxiety and pain and the blood and the love I thought was there.

-

Our last kiss was uneventful, unimportant, unremarkable. A quick little peck on the top of my head in your way out the door. The one before that had been heated and pushed into a closet door, it was paired with a, “You do things to me.”

It was from an outside perspective, ridiculously aggressive. 

You were possessive and manipulative but that last kiss was soft and warm. 

I let myself pelt in the palm of your hand.

-

Our last night togethor was spent watching the newest Criminal Minds and trying to figure out the plot twist before the episodes ended. I always got them right, you called me too smart for my own good.

We laughed.

We smiled.

I felt loved.

Touch starved and desperate for affection. Anything more than a glare felt like the warmest of hugs. 

-

The last thing you had worn was a black sweater. A white collared shirt underneath. Some fake blue jeans. Brown fancy shoes you got in Italy and swore made you more confident. You had styled your hair in the same way and that smug arrogant face of yours was no different. However somehow I knew when you walked out those doors you would not come back.

-

The last thing you did was some cheap prostitute trying to make a living in a world that failed them. I blamed him at first. He corrupted my lover. Ruined our love. 

But when I arrived on the scene and saw the poor man wrapped in a tinfoil emergency blanket I couldn’t do anything but cry. I sat next to the beautiful man with green eyes and a cold look, “I think I’m glad he’s dead.”

“I don’t know who you are.”

“It’s okay. I don’t know you either. But we both got screwed over by that price of shit. Here, I’m sure he never got around to paying you.”

I slipped my wallet out of my back pocket and for some reason handed the whole thing to the man. It was full of Kuroo’s cash. I didn’t want any of it.

Fucking in the backseat of our car, Kuroo had somehow gotten a stroke and died, and when they wheeled his body by on a cart and I felt liberated, 

The last words I said to the man who had dragged me down was whispered with a smile, “Fuck you, I made it.”


End file.
